Flappy Heart
by Malikah
Summary: A tasertricks Valentine's Oneshot, in which Loki becomes acquainted with the Midgardian customs revolving around the Day of Valentine! Enjoy :)


_Hello there! Another short oneshot, this time a Valentine's oneshot, which was inspired by the mere fact that today's Valentine's Day!_

_I hope all of you have a great Valentine's Day, even if you don't have a Valentine and spend the day like Darcy or me! :D_

_I hope you enjoy the oneshot, and I'd be very greatful, if you left me a review!_

_Sorry for any mistakes!_

**Disclaimer: Loki doesn't belong to me. Darcy doesn't belong to me. Iron Man, Steve, Stark Tower, Jane, Thor, nobody and nothing belongs to me. Flappy Bird either. **

* * *

**Flappy Heart**

_Words: 2500_

A nerve-wrecking, high-pitched sound repeatedly cut through the silence of the dark room, which was merely illuminated by the dim light of the annoyingly loud electric devise. Night has fallen and everybody was gone, the Stark Tower deserted of its residents, as apparently everybody had something to do on Valentine's Day – everybody, except of her. Darcy was sitting in the room she was assigned to as soon as she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. with Jane and by courtesy of Tony Stark – a.k.a. the Iron Man – they were both invited to reside in his HQ for the time being, until they found an appropriate apartment in the city – and of course until they got their paychecks, after all Darcy was but a poor student, relaying on her student loans. The silence was once again interrupted by her colorful exclamations of outrage as she stared at the apparatus, seething in anger while she did her best to keep herself from throwing it against the closest wall. Hell! It was a devilish invention directly from Hell! She couldn't believe that any sane person would invent such a horrendous thing! Trying to get her bearings, she reached to the bag of sweets she had lying on the soft mattress next to her, and popped one of the treats into her mouth, sighing in frustration as she stared down at the screen, as it was mocking her, only further fueling her anger. She took a deep breath and decided to try again. Once again, the high-pitched sound resounded throughout the room in short intervals and her hands were starting to get sweaty as her eyes were glued to the display, her finger tapping against it every few seconds while she concentrated as best as she could. Only a few seconds into what felt like her fiftieth attempt, the disappointing sound of her failure was heard as the bird hit the green pipe and she roared in anger and frustration, throwing the phone into the pile of pillows, unable to let herself be mocked by the glowing orange "Game Over" that has literally burned itself into her mind. She buried her face in a fluffy pillow and screamed into it, for once happy that she was all alone so no one would witness her pathetic breakdown over something as silly as a game of "Flappy Bird". An invention from Hell – no doubt!

Unfortunately, Valentine's Day rather seemed to be Darcy's Friday the 13th. For one thing, she was left alone in this big building while all her friends were out on dates – even Steve found a cute receptionist to go out with – second of all, she sat there in her pajamas, drowning in sweets and cracking a bottle of cheap champagne all on her own and last but not least, to her great dismay there _was_ a witness to her pathetic display of rage over a stupid game that mocked her on this day she literally abhorred – and it was no other but the God of Mocking, Loki Laufeyson.

She took no notice of him, as her face was buried in her pillow, her screams deafening her to the sounds around her and he was a silent and invisible shadow in the darkness of her room, now that the screen of her phone didn't glow and illuminate it any longer. He watched the mortal with a raised eyebrow; her fit had amused the God to no end on this day of utter boredom. There was nobody to mock, nobody to trick in the tower he was confined to since he returned to Midgard with Thor, everybody was out, celebrating the Day of Valentine as Thor had informed him, and the Tower was deserted except of him and this Darcy woman. He had never paid her much attention; she was nothing but an assistant to Thor's woman, insignificant and beneath him and always silent whenever he was around. To his great dismay, he realized today that they shared rooms on the same level, as if they were equals and she was the one to claim credits on his new discovery – if she hadn't been this loud all evening long, he wouldn't have noticed her. But as he was sitting in his room, reading and trying to not die of boredom, the annoying sound had penetrated his ears and her screams and shouts had somehow propelled him to take a look at what exactly was going on. He hadn't known that he wasn't the only one who stayed back this evening, so maybe he would get the chance to trick somebody – or at least mock him or her.

So now he was standing in her room, eyeing the girl with the wild brown mane as she buried her face in a pillow, sitting on her bed in her sleep attire with a bottle of alcohol on her bedside table and a bag of sweets that have spilled all over the bed. She had buried her fingers into the pillow, growls escaped her throat and rage flowed through her veins and the God was unable to keep back the slight chuckle that threatened to escape his lips as soon as he stepped into this room and saw this pathetic display of human stupidity.

Darcy gasped as she heard the melodic sound of laughter and lowered the pillow, her wide eyes darting through the room, but she couldn't see anything besides all-consuming darkness. But that _didn't_ mean that there _wasn't _anything there. Slowly, as to not startle whatever or whoever there might be, she crawled backwards, trying to get to the lamp on her bedside table or to the taser that had to be lying there somewhere, or maybe even her annoying phone that was now surely lost between the pillows – any of those things might potentially help her. She felt for the phone between the pillows first, her heart's pace increasing as she couldn't shake off the feeling of being observed. She was about to give up as she couldn't seem to find the electric devise, but all of a sudden, the high-pitched sound of the hated game cut through the silence, successfully sending her tumbling over the edge of her bed and to the ground as a terrified scream tore itself out of her throat. She fumbled for the light switch of the lamp and as soon as light illuminated the room, she inhaled sharply at the man that was smirking slyly down on her.

"Are you looking for this?" he asked casually, his palm opened as he presented her phone to her, which was swirling in the air above his hand, suspended in the air with the help of his magic, while the sly grin curled the corner of his lips. She huffed, her fear evaporating as the anger took over instead, giving her courage to affront the God of Mischief. She stood up and marched over to him, coming to a halt right before him as she stared him down disapprovingly – well, as far as she was able to stare him _down_, considering that he towered over her with a height difference of at least two heads.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, not in the slightest intimidated by his imposing stature and the aura of power he evaporated. Loki Laufeyson was one of the few people Darcy wasn't able to befriend with her openness, yet, and she had to admit that it didn't bother her at all. He was a silent man most of the time, always seemingly lost in his thoughts, giving the one or other mocking comment, tricking the people in the Stark Tower repeatedly and having heated verbal fights with his brother as well as the Iron Man. He never noticed her before and Darcy couldn't describe how relieved she was about that – having to listen to Tony's sarcastic comments for the majority of the day was enough to drive her cray cray, she didn't exactly feel the need to consider every step she took in the tower out of fear of falling a victim to one of the cunning trickster's jokes. That's why she kept silent and held back all the snarky comments she had on the tip of her tongue whenever the God was present – apparently, this hadn't saved her, though. Deciding to finally stop holding herself back around him, she would act as she normally would – as her typical, awesome, sarcastic self.

When he didn't reply, merely raising his eyebrow at the insolence she dared to speak to him with, she gave him a bright grin, her eyes shone as she got a brilliant idea and she stepped closer into his personal space, clapping her hands together in fake excitement. "Oh my, how sweet of you! I never would've thought that you wanted me to be your Valentine! I'm so flattered!" she drawled, a playful glint in her eyes as she tried to give him a look full of admiration – she hoped she didn't fail. All he did was stare at her, his eyebrows drawn together. She chuckled lightly and reached for her phone but he drew his hand back before she could take it. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting up at him playfully. "Give it to me, pretty please?" she coaxed, watching with satisfaction how confusion filled his narrowing eyes.

"Explain yourself." He merely demanded, his smooth voice affecting her in a way she didn't appreciate, but she decided to ignore it, while she had to hold back the giggle that threatened to escape her lips in the light of her own brilliancy.

"Oh, right, how silly of me!" she patted his arm and saw him jerk away from her touch, which only further widened her smile. "I forgot that you might be unacquainted with our customs! Here in Midgard, we celebrate something called "Valentine's Day", which happens to be today. Well, in short, it is all about couples, relationships, dates and stuff like this. You give gifts to your loved ones and receive them yourself. A nice custom, is it not?" she giggled lightly behind her raised hand, acting as if she were one of those brainless girls she went to high school with, giggling and flirting shamelessly. "And well, since you offered me a gift, which I accept gladly, I am now your Valentine."

She smiled up at him; for once the alcohol was being helpful as a slight blush spread across her cheeks while mischief shone in her eyes. Alas, she had the great disadvantage of standing right in front of the God of Mischief, who was unfortunately able to look right through her little gag, noticing her slight cringe and the fake giggling. But he played along, nonetheless.

"And what is it, that I offered you as a gift?" he prodded, raising his eyebrow and gazing straight into her eyes which were shining with mirth. Realization dawned upon her as she noticed that he was aware of her game, but somehow that didn't stop her from continuing it.

"Why my phone, silly you!" she laughed and came even closer, her eyes wandering to his shirt-clad chest, and she raised a hand, pretending to pluck something from the shirt, giving him an innocent look. "Would you be so kind to give it back to me, my Valentine?" she drawled once again, her hand still lying on his chest and her eyes widened slightly as she saw the grin spreading out on his lips.

"You are contradicting yourself, _Valentine_." He emphasized the title and she saw his left eye twitch very slightly at the endearment and once again she had to suppress her laughter.

"Why is that?" she asked at last, uncomfortably aware of their proximity and his pleasant scent was influencing her more than the alcohol did.

"Your custom dictates that you're my Valentine, as I offered you a gift. How am I supposed to be yours, if you offered me none?" he prodded with a raised eyebrow, his emerald eyes shining brightly in the dim light of her lamp, waiting expectantly for her next move. Despite the insolence that filled the words she spoke to him and the liberty she took at touching him, he had to admit that their little clash was somehow amusing to him – she seemed to be rather witty and fiery, you couldn't deny her beauty either, despite the attire she donned tonight. Loki had to admit that he was glad to be rid of the boredom that plagued him – at least for a short amount of time.

"Well, you're right, Loki! Once again, silly me!" she chuckled, her hand wandering to the collar of his shirt as she tugged him down, so she could whisper into his ear. He acquiesced just to see what exactly it was she had in mind. "I offer you…" she whispered lightly, directly into his ear and was glad that he couldn't see the wide grin that spread her lips. "… a kick in your Asgardian ass if you don't give me back my phone right now." she warned sharply and berated herself in the next instant. How could she be as stupid as to threaten a God? A freaking God!? Stupid Darcy! The smile fell from her face and she held her breath as she awaited his wrath, but what he gave her was nothing she would've expected.

He placed her phone into her free hand – the one that wasn't still holding his collar – and chuckled lightly. "There's fire in you, Lady Darcy, what a nice surprise." He whispered slyly right into her ear and his breath ghosted across the sensitive skin on her neck, raising goose bumps all over her body. "Still you would do well not to threaten me again, or you might regret it in the end."

She nodded sharply, unable to say anything while her gaze was fixated on the wall behind him, her hand still clutching the material of his shirt, his mouth still brushing against her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"Very well..." he murmured as he felt her nod and decided to bring about some more mischief as he laid a hand on the exposed skin between her pajama pants and the tank top she wore, pressing her small body into him, while he continued to whisper into her ear, amused by her body's reactions to his proximity, such as her rapid pulse and the goose bumps across her skin.

"Considering that the gift I offered was already yours, I propose a different one." He purred against her skin before he raised his head to look down at her. Her eyes were widened and confusion filled them, making him unable to suppress the mischievous grin that tugged at the corners of her lips. He had to admit, he enjoyed their banter very much. It would definitely not be the last time their minds – and bodies – clashed.

"Have you ever had the pleasure to lock lips with a God, Lady Darcy?"

* * *

_That's it!_

_I hope you liked it! Maybe if there's interest, I could turn this into a two-shot, we'll see!_

_But for now, take care! :)_

_- Malikah_


End file.
